


Loved On

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: For Plum, just cause you were with me when I posted itDay 11 Jaunary 4th of kinkmasushihina/bodyworship
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Loved On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugaplumvisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/gifts).



> For Plum, just cause you were with me when I posted it  
> Day 11 Jaunary 4th of kinkmas  
> ushihina/bodyworship

It was almost impossible not to think about the way that Hinata had slowly been filling out his uniform. When Ushijima first met the small boy he seemed skinny and frail, and now he was almost like a monster. He walked with terrifying confidence that almost made Ushijima shiver, but that was probably more on the account of their relationship status, and less on his actual demeanor.    
  
It had happened sort of randomly. Ushijima couldn’t handle  _ not _ being around Hinata, his presence was addicting to say the least. And Hinata had seemed to take a particular interest in Ushijima out of nowhere, that festered beyond admiration. And of the night of the nationals game, where their team scored, beautiful in a victorious match. Hinata decided to get shitfaced drunk and the truth came out. And Ushijima could probably say that was the first time he had ever been stunned or shocked by someone. 

At this point they are fairly acquainted, Ushijima didn’t mind talking privately in a different room away from the party because he enjoyed spending time with Hinata admittedly. When Hinata straddled Ushijima’s lap, however, that raised a few questions in his head and he raised a brow at Hinata’s movement but the other seemed unbothered by the action. 

“Ushijima….” Hinata hummed, and Ushijima didn’t know why but his throat went dry. “What do you think about me?” Hinata asked, he placed his drink onto the bench beside him and curled his arms around Ushijima’s neck, bringing their faces so close he could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“I. Think you’re a good team player, great at boosting morale and you always have a good attitude when walking into practice.”

“No ‘jima, me. What do you think about me?”

“About you? What about you?” 

“Do you think I’m...cute? Hot? Sexy? Have you ever had any thoughts about me?” Hinata said a ghost of a kiss against Ushijima’s lips. The other held his breath, waiting. Waiting for what?

“Um. I don’t think I’ve had many thoughts like that before, but maybe I thought you were hot once?” Ushijima questions, trying not to use his brain too much since he can only really focus on the light gloss on Hinata’s lips. 

“What if...I kissed you right now. Would that be okay?” Hinata said leaning in just a little more, almost close enough for their lips to touch. 

“Sure,” Ushijima said plainly, not entirely sure what caused him to say that, but he didn’t have time to think about it before Hinata kissed him. Pressure light and then rough against his lips. It was only moments before Hinata forced Ushijima’s mouth open with his tongue, and slid it across Ushijima. The other was so surprised he made a small noise, which opened his mouth wider allowing Hinata to dive deeper. There was something stirring inside of him, a heat that he hadn’t quite felt before. An excitement that felt similar to being on the court, but not quite the same. Hinata’s hands moved into Ushijima’s hair. Ushijima could feel his hair slotted between Hinata’s fingers and he moved into the touch. His hands came around Hinata’s waist and he pushed forward with a passion. Something his body seemed to do on instinct. He could hear his heart in his ears, pumping blood quickly throughout his body.    
  
He felt his member stir, rather quickly, he didn’t realize that he was becoming aroused by this. He stopped, but Hinata noticed before he could pull away he ground his hips down against the erection that was almost at full staff. 

“Hinata I- maybe we should?” Ushijima suggested, barely able to make out words, not from the combined heat of their kisses and the insisted grinding of Hinata’s hips.

“Do you want to?” He panted out. 

“Not...really,” Ushijima responds honestly. Hinata smiles against the kiss and pulls away to attack Ushijima’s throat. 

He had never been kissed there before, never really kissed much at all, but the way that Hinata’s lips felt against Ushijima’s neck was almost indescribable, and the way his tongue left burning heat in his skin was better than the soreness he felt after a workout. 

“Hinata I- I don’t really know where to go with this,” Ushijima explains. 

“Don’t worry ‘jima, I’ll take care of you.” And he does. 

Hinata makes quick work of removing his and Ushijima's T-shirt and quickly makes it his job to trail kisses and licks down and around Ushijima’s throat. Hinata somehow does all of this and more, stroking his erection through his gym shorts, and all Ushijima can do is sit back and enjoy the ride. 

It becomes even more intense once Ushijima's gym shorts hit the floor around his ankles. He's hard and standing up erect and he watches the way that Hinata licks his lips. It makes heat flood to Ushijima's face makes him blush. 

"I-Hinata, what are you gonna do?" Ushijima asks and Hinata stands up to sit back onto Ushijima's lap after pulling down his pants. He kisses along Ushijima's chest, licking against his nipples. They become hard stubs between his teeth. Attacking them with fluid movements of his tongue. Each lick leaves Ushijima panting his chest huffs and Hinata just continues pressing gentle kisses and showering him in kitten licks. 

It's a torturous few minutes before Hinata finally makes it to Ushijima's groin. "You're body is perfect 'jima I have to love every inch of it." Hinata sighs against Ushijima's burning. The other has been undone by Hinata, a hand over his mouth as Hinata pressed heated kisses to his inner thigh. His muscles constricted tightly. 

"I've never been touched like this before…"

"It's an honor," Hinata says with a smirk before he gives Ushijima's member a good long lick. Ushijima jumps, his body thrusts forward almost making him fall to the floor. Hinata's drink falls against the glass. Ushijima turns over watching the drink pour out. But he releases a loud and intense groan when Hinata takes him into his mouth. 

A tight wet hot heat envelops him and he grabs onto Hinata orange locks to stabilize himself. He doesn't push his head down he just holds it there in his hand. "Hinata-" Ushijima chokes out. Hinata bobs his head in response. Taking Ushijima deep into his mouth, making Ushijima's cock hitting the back of his throat. Ushijima groans loudly and his hips buck into Hinata's mouth roughly. 

The next few moments are filled with the lewdest noises that Ushijima has ever heard. The sound of saliva and the way that Hinata's lips become red and swollen as he continues. Ushijima comes. And Hinata takes his semen deep into his throat. He feels hot, he feels...sated. 

"I don't cuss often Hinata but...fucking hell." 

Hinata grins after he pulls off of Ushijima's cock. "Was that good?" Hinata asked. 

Ushijima doesn't respond. Instead, a fire lights in his eyes and leans down to kiss Hinata. Taking his own semen into his mouth kissing him passionately. 

"Next time. I'm doing you, but we have to get back to the party."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> -alec


End file.
